Under the tree
by emalolos1
Summary: what happens when Ino finds out something that may or may not be true which may also lead to something new Pairs: ShikaINO,SasuSaku,NejiTen,NaruHina,KibaTema,BoruSara,InoHima,ShikadaixOC,OCXOC,and slight KonoHana


"Sometimes the littlest actions have the biggest thoughts"

Ino POV

I walked up the hill furious at the person sleeping on the top

as I stomped closer to the sleeping shadow the more I feel like my heads about to burst

I stopped infront of the sleeping man raging with anger but inside I'm torn

"You idiot why didn't you tell me" I screamed at him

"Hello Ino I don't know what your talking about you troublesome woman" he said to me sleepily which made me even more furious

"Why didn't you tell me you liked Temari" I screamed at him tears slowly falling down

" I thought I was your best friend why didn't you tell me" more tears rolling down my cheeks

He stood up and hugged me as I cried into his shoulder

"Ino stop crying ok you are my best friend alright if I did like Temari I would've told you" he told me comforting me to stop crying

"Ok Temari and I are only friends alright, the Hokage asked me to guide her around Konoha" He told me still not letting me go even after my tears had died down

I get closer to him and yes I do love him I don't want to tell him in hopes it might break our friendship

"But you guys looked so happy together" I said to him as he guided me down where he was previously

"She asked me for help in asking for a date with Kiba so I helped her and by now their already making out" he said laying down on my lap

We sat in complete silence him laying down on my lap sleeping and me playing with his pineapple shaped hair in which I grew to love

"Hey shika am I pretty" I said looking at him

He opened his eyes stared at me then closed his eyes once more

"What brought you to question that you troublesome woman" he said sighing

"It's just that I'm the only one who hasn't had her first kiss I mean Hinata got married a month ago to Naruto, I saw Sakura making out with Sasuke and if that's not enough I saw Tenten and Neji on the verge of ripping their clothes off in the training grounds" I said with a sigh , I stopped playing with his hair causing him to open his eyes once more I hear a muttered troublesome from him and if I'm not mistaken a blush on his cheeks

"I can't believe I'm doing this" and with that said he crashed his lips on mine putting his hand on my waist even in my surprised state I kissed him with all I've got trying to show him I love him

He leaned back causing our lips to lose contact , the feeling of his lips still lingering on mine making me crave for more

"Sigh troublesome as much as I hate to admit it I love you Ino ever since the academy days, you are the most beautiful girl I know even when you boss me around I know you just care for us, everything you've been through and all you will go through I want to be with you" before I can even say something he got something from his pocket and knelt down on one knee staring up at me

"I've had this for a while and I now this is so sudden we didn't even date but I know your the one for me and I've already asked Inoichi and he had agreed and I beleive it is the right time... Ino will you marry me" he stared at me with hopeful eyes

I am crying a waterfall by now my make ups ruined and I'm lost for words

"Y-yes of course shika" I said to him as soon as I said that shika slipped the ring on my finger standing up and hugging me saying I love you

"I love you shika" I said smiling from ear to ear

5 years later

"And that kids is how I got my first kiss and how your father proposed to me" I said to my kids inojin and shikadai

"Dads so troublesome" my second son shikadai said

"No, they are so sweet" my first son inojin said

The door bell rang

"Ok kids uncle Sasuke and aunt Sakura are here with Sarada" I told them before they ran to great the uchiha princess

"Hey Sak, Sasuke" I greeted them bringing them to the living room

"Hey Ino the others are gonna be here in a few, where's shikamaru" Sakura asked me

"He's sleeping upstairs I'll wake him up when the others come" I said sighing

The door soon opened and in came NejiTen, Naruhina and KibaTema

I silently laughed at the ship names from the jonin days

I greeted them and called the kids saying their friends are here and went upstairs to wake up Shika

"Hey shika wake up I know your tired from work but the others are downstairs" I said smiling at my husband

"Alright alright troublesome" he managed to grumble out as he stood up from his place on the bed

We went downstairs and what I see makes me want to play matchmaker again

We see Inojin and himawari playing with sunflowers, Boruto and Sarada beside each other one reading the other playing with his kunai, Shikadai and Tenma tenten and nejis daughter are both sleeping, and last but not the least Kira Kiba and temaris daughter and kitan neji and tentens prodigy son are sparing

"Ne ne, Hinata don't they look beautiful together"

"Sak, they would have great kids right"

"Tema they are so cute"

"Teny don't you just love them"

We all agreed as for our husbands that's another thing

"No way will I let Hima go, Dattebayo"

"Hn, I won't let Sarada be with that dobes son"

"Akamaru and I don't agree"

"Hn, keep on training"

"Ino please stop troublesome"

We all sweat dropped at them

"Sigh we all got are happy endings but I wish we can relive that time once again just once" they all agreed

.

.

..

.

"WAIT, Hina what happened to Hanabi and Konomaharu"

"Well Ino-chan they are engaged to be wed next year" Hinata said smiling proud that her sister found her love

.

.

.

.

"Yieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" all the girls excluding Hinata screamed

And that would be the End as for konomaharu and hanabi well maybe another time

So that's my first fanfic and the characters are all my otp

I hope you liked it and strictly no hate all hate will be deleted and reported

Also 1124 words yay

Arigato


End file.
